


Explaining

by AmeliaHope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaHope/pseuds/AmeliaHope
Summary: While I am working on my proper follow up to The Final Problem (heartbreaking and I need a lie down!), I felt that Sherlock needed to say something!





	

Molly sighed as she opened the door and saw who was stood on the other side. “What is it, Sherlock?”  
“I owe you an explanation.”  
“I really don’t want to hear it.” Molly tried to shut the door but Sherlock blocked it with his shoe.  
“Please?”  
It was unusual to hear Sherlock say please, Molly let the door open and stood back.  
“I wasn’t trying to humiliate you.” Sherlock said quickly as they walked into the kitchen.  
“Well that’s what it felt like.”  
“I was told that you were in danger-“  
“What?”  
“No, you weren’t but I was told that you were. And that the only way I could save you was if you said those words.”  
“Why? Who would-?”  
“My sister.”  
“You don’t have a sister, Sherlock.” Molly said, turning away.  
“That’s what I thought as well.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I will explain it to you. I’ll explain it all. But I … I can’t yet.”  
Molly looked a Sherlock carefully. “What’s happened to you?”  
“I-“ Sherlock paused, choosing to ignore the question. “I made you say those words because it was the only way I could protect you.”  
“You said it too.”  
“And I wasn’t lying. I do love you Molly. Just not the way that you want me to. I care for you and I had to protect you.”  
“You promise? Do you swear that everything you’re telling me is true?”  
“I swear. John and my brother were there, ask them and they will confirm that I am telling the truth. I just wanted to keep you safe. I’m sorry for hurting you.” He bent over and kissed her cheek. “Can you forgive me again?”  
Molly blushed slightly. “Of course.”


End file.
